Five Minutes to Midnight
by ladyinblue6
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a bar in Seattle on New Year's Eve. Will they only be kissing each other when the clock strikes twelve? AH, OOC, EPOV, rated M for sexual content.


I couldn't believe I let Emmett and Jasper convince me to come _here_, a small bar in Seattle. Why couldn't we go to the New Year's Eve Dance like we had every other year? We'd always found something (or someone) fun to do.

"Why?" I grumbled as Jasper and Emmett scrambled out of the cab.

"Because I met the woman of my dream and she told me to come here," Emmett said. "And she brought two friends."

I groaned. I was a pity date.

"C'mon, Edward," Jasper said in his annoying Southern twang. "It'll be fun. We haven't been to a bar in forever."

"Fine," I muttered, following them into the small bar. "But if the girls are ugly, so help me God...."

Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way over to the bar to grab drinks. I grabbed three, just in case. Things wouldn't be too horrible if I was drunk.

"There she is," Emmett said lowly, pointing to a blonde on the dance floor. She was pretty, but not exactly my type.

There were two other girls with Emmett's dream woman. One of them was tiny, barely brushing five feet probably, with short black hair. She was very cute, but in a younger sister sort of way.

I couldn't see the other girl's face, but her body was _exactly_ my type. Nice curves, beautiful backside... And that dress she was wearing accentuated every single perfect line in her body. Not to mention the midnight blue set off her ivory skin in a mind-blowingly gorgeous way.

She was also obviously the drunkest of the women. She was dancing like mad, probably having the time of her life.

Jasper leaned closer and said, "I get the short one."

I grinned at him. "Good, 'cause I want the drunk one."

He chuckled at me, but I didn't care. I would have picked her whether she was drunk or not.

Emmett waved at his girl and she jumped up and down before pushing her way through the crowd towards us. The other two followed.

Mm mm mm. Maybe the bar wasn't such a bad idea. The girl I had picked was gorgeous. Her thick brown hair cascaded down her back, her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown outline with thick lashes, her cheeks wore a beautiful pink flush, and her lips, oh her lips, they looked perfect.

Emmett's girl pounced on him and they were making out within seconds. Apparently she was drunk too; she could just hold it better than the other two.

Emmett set the girl down and grinned as she wiped her mouth.

"Guys, this is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, these are my friends, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen," Emmett said politely, slipping his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Nice to meet you two," Rosalie said with a smile. "Girls, this is Emmett Cullen, and Emmett, these are my friends, Alice Brandon and Bella Swan."

Bella was my pick. I immediately walked over to her and smiled holding out my hand. She shook it with a drunken smile. I chuckled at her before she tugged me onto the dance floor.

Thank God it was a slow song because I didn't know if I could handle her during a fast-paced song.

She looped her arms around my neck and I carefully placed my hands on the small of her back.

"So, _Edward_," the way she said my name sent shivers down my spine, "how are you enjoying your pity date thus far?"

I smirked down at her. "How do you know this is a pity date? Maybe I ran into Emmett this morning and told him I had nothing to do tonight."

"Well, in that case, I'm enjoying my pity date very much," Bella said with another drunken grin. "To be honest, I had to get drunk just so I could talk to whoever Emmett was bringing. I'm usually quite shy."

"I'm sure," I muttered. "I'm not _that_ scary, you know."

"Actually, I find you quite intimidating," Bella whispered in my ear. Her hot breath on that sensitive spot was something that I hadn't ever experienced before.

"Why's that?" I asked, trying to keep the tremors out of my voice.

She smiled devilishly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

The song ended and she took off towards Jasper and Alice, who were talking at the bar. Bella somehow managed to pry Alice away from Jasper, who was completely transfixed by her.

Rosalie slipped out of the closet, followed by Emmett, who was wearing that post-sex grin.

All three of the girls rushed onto the stage and hugged the DJ. They must come here a lot if they know the DJ that well. They grabbed microphones. No fucking way. They were going to do karaoke.

"Here are three of my favourite women, Rose, Alice, and Bella, singing _Don't Stop Believin' _by Journeys," the DJ announced loudly.

It looked like Bella was going to start.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin' anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Surprisingly, even in her drunken state, the girl had pipes. Not to mention she was singing a classic, which I loved.

Alice took over after that: "A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on." She a nice, clear, high voice.

Alice and Bella sang together now. "Strangers walking up and down the boulevard, their shadows searchin' in the night. Street light people, livin' just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night."

Rosalie sang after them. "Workin' hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill. Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time, some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends; it goes on and on and on." She also had a gorgeous voice. Where had these girls come from and why hadn't we met them before?

Now all three of them sang. "Strangers walking up and down the boulevard, their shadows searchin' in the night. Street light people living just to find emotion, hidin' somewhere in night."

They all danced as the guitar played in the background.

They continued to sing the chorus: "Don't stop believin'. Hold onto that feeling. Street light people. Don't stop believin'."

Bella stumbled down the stairs, throwing her microphone over her shoulder. I rushed over and caught her before she did a face plant on the ground.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her back onto her feet.

"Sure am," she said with another stupidly gorgeous smile. "Wanna dance again?"

I nodded and led her out onto the dance floor. An atrocious rap song came on, but the music did something to Bella's body and her self-confidence.

She pulled me closer and then turned around; guiding my hands onto her graciously curved hips. Her tight ass was grinding into my package. Hopefully I could keep my penis in check; nothing was more mortifying than getting caught with a raging erection in public.

I moved my hips in time with hers. The beat of the music made her body come to life. Her back arched and her hips swayed. Her hands were on mine, holding them there.

My own confidence was boosted just by being in this position. I kissed her neck and she immediately sucked on the skin behind my ear.

She turned around quickly and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd catch the hint."

I grinned and she crushed her lips to mine.

Despite how drunk Bella was, she wasn't sloppy. I kissed her cautiously, scared that she might drown me with a sloppy kiss, but her tongue slithered through my lips without losing control. Her hands laced themselves into my hair and my hands grabbed the small of her back, bringing her closer. Our tongues fought for dominance and I quickly took over. She moaned quietly into my mouth and stood on her tiptoes to get even closer.

I heard a very familiar whistle and cat call before pulling away with a grin.

Bella followed my mouth, her eyes still hooded. Then she blinked and looked up at me with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly, a beautiful flush glowing against her pale skin.

"It's fine," I said, brushing her bottom lip with my thumb. "Should we wait until it's officially two-thousand-and-nine or do you want to get out of here right now?"

Bella's eyes widened and her jaw fell slack.

"Well, I suppose...I suppose we ought to stay for a while, you know?" she stuttered.

I grinned. "Sure, but don't be kissing another boy when the clock strikes twelve."

She smiled back. "You know I never will."

I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and led her to the table where Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were sitting. Emmett gave me the thumbs up as we sat down.

"So you two hit it off, obviously," Emmett muttered to me.

"Yeah, I guess we did," I said with a smile.

The six of us continued to talk, laugh, and drink. I found out a few interesting things about Bella. Her dad was the sheriff of a town named Forks, she went to university here in Seattle, and she worked as a stripper for one night.

"Wish I could have been there," I said with a wink.

Alice giggled. "Yeah, if you think she's out of control drunk tonight, you should have seen here _that_ night."

Bella blushes, but interceded anyway. "You guys dared me to, and I made five hundred bucks that night without taking my underwear off."

Rosalie threw her head back with laughter.

"That's only because we pulled you off the stage before you could!"

Bella blushed an even deeper red, but kept smiling.

What a woman.

Finally it was eleven-fifty-five. They started playing _Five Minutes to Midnight_ by BoysLikeGirls, and we all went onto the dance floor. No one danced as a couple, the tiny dance floor was too packed. It was like a huge mosh pit.

I stayed closer to Bella as she jumped up and down and sang the lyrics. I jumped with her and let go of my conscience. I was supposed to be a serious medical student that chose to stick to the status quo by hanging with responsible people, but not tonight. I let all that go. I was just Edward Masen, a twenty-one-year old guy that had a shot with a beautiful girl.

They kept replaying the song until we started the countdown. The crowd chanted the numbers together. I shuffled closer to Bella.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" the crowd screamed.

I snatched Bella's hand and pulled her into my chest, immediately attacking her lips with mine. My tongue slid along her smooth, plump bottom lips and she granted me access again.

Auld Lang Syne started playing in the background and confetti fell from the ceiling.

I pulled away gently and leaned into Bella's ear.

"You ready to leave now?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit rougher than it had been a minute ago.

She nodded against my neck. We grabbed our coats and ran out onto the street. It was snowing huge, puffy snowflakes. Could this night get anymore perfect?

I signalled for a cab and opened the door for Bella. She gave me a funny look and a confused smile but hopped in anyway.

I gave the cab driver the address to my apartment and we were off.

"What are you going to school for?" I asked. Usually I didn't ask women about their lives, they always seemed so predictable. But Bella was different. She had secrets.

"A high school English teacher," she answered with a smile.

Wow, never would have seen that one coming, especially after hearing her stripper day story.

"What about you?" she asked, turning slightly so that her body was open to me. I was quite aware that her chest was impeccable.

I cleared my throat and returned my gaze to Bella's face. "I'm in med school right now. I'm not sure if I'll want to specialize in anything though. A general practitioner might be good enough for me."

"Wow," Bella said, looking away from me.

I smirked. A lot of people were intimidated by that.

"So how do you know Rosalie?" I asked, not wanting an awkward silence to descend upon us.

"The three of us are all from Forks," Bella explained. "We've been friends forever, and luckily we all want careers that can be found in Seattle. How do you know Emmett?"

"Same story, except we picked Jasper up here in Seattle," I said.

The cab pulled over. We were in front of my apartment. I gulped before paying the driver and getting out. Bella made up for my lack of confidence by kissing me deeply. I smiled against her lips and she smiled back.

I fumbled for my keys while I tried to continue my lip lock with Bella.

I kicked the front door open and tried to find the elevator button with my left hand while my right hand was glued to Bella's face. The door slid open and Bella pushed me through until my back clanged against the wall.

I opened up my eyes briefly and quickly pushed the number three so we could get to my floor. _Oh God_, she was wonderful.

Before I knew it, my jacket was undone and Bella was assaulting my body through my light blue dress shirt.

"Ding, ding," rang the elevator when we reached my floor.

This time I pushed Bella against the wall and fished my keys out again. I pulled Bella down the hallway to my apartment and kicked the door open once I unlocked it. Bella pushed the door shut with her hip.

"Bed now or later?" I panted while Bella's lips were still on mine.

"_Now_," she murmured forcefully.

I moaned and led her to my room. Thank God I had cleaned it up this morning.

I quickly undid the button of her pea coat and slid it off her shoulders, revealing her creaming skin. She pulled my jacket off for me too. I slipped my shoes off, but she didn't bother.

Her knees buckled when we reached my bed. I slowly laid her down, crawling on top of her. She undid the buttons of my shirt and my hand slid up her bare thigh and underneath her midnight blue dress.

Bella finally undid my shirt and pushed it over my shoulders. Her hands slid down my body, feeling every muscle carefully. She moaned into my mouth when she reached my abs.

I had lifted Bella's dress slowly, and now it was just a sweater.

I heard Bella's heels hit the ground as she slipped them off with her toes. She removed her hands from my body to pull of her dress, breaking our lips apart for an excruciating second. She blushed slightly as she tossed her dress to the side.

God, she was beautiful. Her ivory skin glowed in my dark room and her curves were exquisite. Her black underwear set accentuated her perky breasts and her curvaceous thighs. I licked my lips slowly and she giggled before returning her lips to mine.

My hands travelled from her thigh to her crest of a hip and into her trough of a waist. A perfect wave.

She shuddered as my hand made its way up her delicate ribcage and onto her breasts. I ran my thumb slowly over her pert nipple and she gasped a little bit. I felt her thighs shift slightly underneath me.

I shoved my hands around Bella's back to undo her bra. I slowly slipped it off and then broke our mouths apart. I gave her open mouth kisses down her swan-like throat, past her collarbone, and onto her soft breast. I licked her nipple slowly and Bella let out a moan. I continued sucking before finally nipping her round nipple lightly.

"Ungh, Edward," she moaned. "Get with the program."

I chuckled before slipping my hand back down her side and underneath her waist band, slowly pulling her black boy shorts down. Her hands found my plaid boxers and she slipped them off slowly. We both kicked our underwear off and I couldn't help but to kiss her one more time.

She smiled and nodded, telling me she was ready.

I grabbed a condom out of my drawer and ripped the foil with my teeth. Bella grabbed it away from me and rolled it on my erection. I moaned at her hands touching me like that.

I didn't waste any time sliding my hard member into her hot, wet pussy. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist. God, she was tight.

I started pumping and Bella egged me on.

"C'mon, Edward, I know you can do better than that," she whispered seductively, giving me a sly grin.

I grunted and pushed farther and faster.

She gasped and raked her nails down my biceps.

I felt her insides tightening around me. I wanted her to orgasm so hard that she'd see stars for hours. I pumped a few more times and I felt myself near the end as well.

Bella came first with a loud "Edward!".

I nearly went over the edge just hearing her say my name like that. I pumped once more and I saw stars myself.

"Bella," I whispered before rolling off her.

We slipped under the covers and faced each other. She was smiling gently at me and I could feel my goofy, post-sex grin slapped on my face.

I wrapped my arms around her smooth waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her face under my chin.

"Well, that was so good the neighbours should be having a cigarette," I murmured with a smile.

Bella giggled into my chest. "I'd say."

I laughed and then sighed. There was a good possibility that I could get used to this.

* * *

**This is my first BellaxEdward lemon, so be nice. This is my New Years/Xmas present to myself. I always did like a good challenge. Anyway, I won't be posting anything again until the new year, as I'm going to be busy with Christmas and then I'm leaving for a volleyball camp! Have a good holiday and don't forget to review!**


End file.
